


Second AUs

by flickawhip



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, F/F, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The Second set of AUs, mostly made of other pairings.





	1. General Note

So these AUs are much like the first. AU pairings may be different but also just for fun. 

Titles will have the pairing names.


	2. Lana/Maria Kanellis

CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:30 PM  
Catherine Joy Perry had always wanted to do well, she had tried her best to make Total Divas work for her and she knew that given the chance she would have continued to be on the show, but she had not expected to be removed from it. She had tried to put up a front, pretend she was alright, but she had left in tears after being told she was 'unlikeable', she had barely looked at Maryse when she pushed past her to change out of her kit, crying quietly, she had not expected the woman, her best friend, to go and find Maria. In the time it took for Maryse to find Maria CJ had locked herself into the shower in her locker room, Mickie watching sadly before changing to leave, knowing she should be ready to leave when Maria finally arrived. She had seen Maryse run to find Maria and now moved away, noting Stephanie watching the door and almost snapping at her to 'leave the girl alone, Maria can sort it' even as she made a choice to find Maryse herself, leaving Maria to find CJ alone. CJ had left the water turned off, curling into herself to cry.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Yesterday at 10:11 PM  
Maria looked to Maryse and calmed down from arguing about being a replacement for her bestie on Total Divas "this convo isn't over!" she glared and ran to the locker room, hearing the shower "CJ!?" she called out wearing all black and a red hoodie, boots  
"oh hey Mickie" who ignored her on the way out  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:17 PM  
"She's in the shower... Lock people out and go get her. You might need to kick the shower door down..." The words came from another superstar as she left, shutting the door behind her. CJ had curled into herself, turning the shower off and letting out a tiny whine of misery, knowing she sounded pathetic even as she called through the door to Maria. "... 'Ria?"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Yesterday at 10:22 PM  
Maria rolled her eyes and locked the door so nobody else could come in as she headed to the shower finding her bestie, kicking down the shower door as hard as she could "omg are you ok? Maryse told me you were here and needed some help" she took off her boots and socks then kneeled down beside CJ  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:24 PM  
CJ had whimpered a little, curling into Maria's side, her voice almost pathetic. "They really just cut me because I'm...unlikeable..." CJ had paused, sounding almost wounded. "Is... is it me? Do I really suck?"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Yesterday at 10:27 PM  
"uhh no..." Maria teared up feeling bad for CJ, holding her close "you do not suck, stop that...I just chewed them out for thinking me replacing you was best for the show...uhh...no, you belong on there..." she noticed CJ's clothes were see through, seeing everything "why are your clothes see through?"  
she breathed "hell, I told them they can fuck off they didn't like that"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:31 PM  
"Might have just.... hidden without thinking." CJ admitted with a slight blush. "Is it... distracting?" She had asked the question shyly, finding that she felt a little safer with Maria at her side, holding her tightly even as she fought to take a breath, stunned by how honest Maria was. "You really told them to... do that... for me?" She had paused then smiled softly, kissing Maria's cheek shyly, her voice shier still as she added. "That's... thank you." Her voice faded even as she bit her lower lip then let out a soft whispered 'Oh fuck it' and kissing Maria softly but passionately, cupping her cheek in her hand, her breath coming out in almost huffs as she added. "I love you... Maria Kanellis."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Yesterday at 10:34 PM  
Maria giggled a bit "no, I seen it all, trust me i'm used of it..and yes you should have seen their face...like wow when did Maria get some balls?" she giggled again kissing her bestie's cheek, tossing her hoodie to the side "anything for my bestie, don't worry ok?" Maria was surprised a bit but soon kissed back "I...love you too CJ"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:42 PM  
CJ smiled shyly, her voice almost meek. "I.... I'm sorry I just... I've waited too long to say it." She paused then added. "It's... still true." She paused again then added. "You... are amazing."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Yesterday at 10:43 PM  
"hey...it's ok" Maria smiled big staring "let me get undressed and we can shower, talk" she stood to get undressed  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:48 PM  
CJ rose and slowly undressed herself, wincing at the way water dropped down her back as she pulled her clothes off to hang them up to drip dry. "Ew.... those clothes are not going to be useable to get home..."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Yesterday at 10:49 PM  
"I have something you can borrow" she said entering the shower to wet her hair, loving the cascade over her body  
"me and Candice used to shower after shows to save water"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:55 PM  
"Kinky..." CJ teased, moving under the shower, running her hands over Maria's back, kissing her neck softly. "You ever... get with her?"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Yesterday at 10:56 PM  
"yeah it was pretty steamy..." Maria giggled and smiled feeling CJ's hands "no we never did anything.." she shivered at her bestie's touch  
"mmm" she turned her head kissing CJ again  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:59 PM  
CJ murred softly, letting the kiss deepen even as she drew Maria closer, her voice low and teasing. "So... shall we get.... filthy?"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Yesterday at 11:00 PM  
Maria leaned into CJ as they kissed, her arms sliding around her bestie's shoulders as she smiled, rubbing noses "oh you mean...all the way?" big smile  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:03 PM  
"I mean.... I want to marry you Maria... I don't see how a little... shower romance... can do any harm."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Yesterday at 11:04 PM  
"no harm at all" as she stared, her hands roamed all over CJ feeling her boobs then her cute ass "marriage would be nice" said as she kissed CJ again  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:05 PM  
CJ smiled, kissing Maria back lovingly even as she moved to cup and caress Maria's breasts. "You sure about using the shower?"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Yesterday at 11:06 PM  
Maria tossed her head back a bit, nipples fully hard "here have a taste" soft voice offering herself "why not? unless you rather a nice warm bed to grind pussies"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:07 PM  
CJ smiled, sucking soft on Maria's breasts. "Grind... lick... touch...."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Yesterday at 11:09 PM  
"all of that and more baby" Maria bit her lip playing with CJ's hair as her breasts were suckled "oh my that beautiful face on my chest" her foot rubbed over her bestie's flirting more as she took her turn on CJ's chest, licking with her long tongue  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:10 PM  
CJ moaned softly. "A bed might be... softer... than a wall?"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Yesterday at 11:11 PM  
"well you did get me wet" biting at the nipple pulling away and stepping out holding her hand for CJ "my place, I have a couple vibes we can heat up more with"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:14 PM  
CJ smiled, taking her hand gently. "Sounds amazing."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Yesterday at 11:16 PM  
Maria smiled big helping her bestie, getting a pair of shorts and shirt for her to wear from her bag, getting dressed herself "I wanna eat that ass" she pinched it  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:19 PM  
CJ giggled, dressing carefully. "You can eat me all night 'Ria..."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Yesterday at 11:20 PM  
Maria stuck her tongue out all the way to get a reaction  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
"Mmm, nice long tongue there 'Ria." CJ teased, leading Maria to the limo before opening the door. "Let's go home..." She waited until she was in the limo with the door shut to add. "I can't wait to let you use that tongue on me..."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Yesterday at 11:24 PM  
"you can ride it" she smiled heading out with her bestie, holding CJ's ass "mmm come here" she got in pulling CJ into her lap  
"I can't wait to feel you between my legs with that sexy mouth" licking those lips teasing  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:34 PM  
CJ giggled, kissing Maria sweetly. "Yes ma'am." She teased.  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
Maria smiled kissing back pinching CJ's ass "haha you're so adorable, and mine" one hand cups a boob as she bites it through the shirt  
Limo gets to Maria's place and stops "mmm lets get inside before you wet those shorts"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:50 PM  
CJ smiled, nodding shyly. "Okay."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
Maria got out helping CJ out and leading her inside, bending her over and rubbing her bestie's pussy through those shorts "come on get wet" she smirked  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
CJ moaned softly. "Ria.... you keep that up these shorts will be ruined."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
"they're old" she smiled pinching the clit "mmm bedroom, we have some business to take care of CJ" Maria took her to the bedroom and undressed, vibes on the bed  
________________________________________  
February 12, 2019  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 12:04 AM  
CJ blushed and undressed, watching Maria undress as she did so, her voice somewhat meek. "Business... and pleasure I hope." She paused, aware of what she was possibly about to open the door to but trusting Maria enough to do it anyway. "You know I've always been your little submissive."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 12:05 AM  
"that's what I meant" Maria smiled opening the door and grabbing a vibe licking it at CJ "I know makes me want you more"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 12:08 AM  
CJ smiled sweetly. "I'm glad you... want... me." She paused, then almost whispered. "I really need to be wanted right now... and loved."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 12:09 AM  
Maria smiled big and got in bed with her bestie, bending her over and licking at her asshole, turning vibe on and teasing CJ's clitty  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 12:16 AM  
CJ had let Maria position her how she wanted her, moaning softly at the feel of Maria's tongue, the additional pleasure of the vibe dragging a mewl from CJ that was almost sinful. ".... Mmm, 'Ria..."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 12:16 AM  
"I have all of your posters" she smiled softly while working the vibe at next speed into her bestie "damn you're much hotter in person, glad we could be so close now"  
tonguing that clitty, wiggling faster  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 12:19 AM  
"For the rest of our lives." CJ mewled, unable to hide her clear arousal even as she added. "You feel so good 'Ria."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 12:20 AM  
"you taste so good CJ, forever we will be, love you so much" she laid back opening her legs wanting to be tasted  
"here and ride this" she set the vibe under her bestie  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 12:22 AM  
CJ sank slowly onto the vibe even as she moved to lap at Maria's clit and pussy, barely hiding her moan of pleasure, already fairly close.  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 12:22 AM  
"oohhh" playing with her bestie's hair, toes curling and watching that ass "damn horny much?"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 12:24 AM  
"Yes mommy." CJ had come out with the words almost naturally, the speed of her release hitting her hard enough that she moaned into Maria's pussy, upping her pace and fighting to pretend she wasn't embarrassed at letting one of her less known kinks slip out.  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 12:26 AM  
"oh my baby" Maria giggled then squeaked arching a bit as she came undone hearing CJ do the same "omg Mommy just...wow CJ"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 12:27 AM  
CJ had blushed, moving to roll off Maria a little, covering her face even as she settled back on the bed, her voice weak from behind her hands. "Please don't hate me."  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 12:28 AM  
"I won't hate you that was pretty cute" she smiled cuddling and laying with her bestie, kissing on her neck then starting another hot make out  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 12:31 AM  
CJ had giggled softly, letting herself kiss Maria back sweetly, letting the make out relax her, smiling a little shyly. "You really don't mind?"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (RP)Today at 12:32 AM  
"not at all I promise" Maria smiled again into the kiss "mmm love you".


End file.
